I kind of think I love you
by ShadowGoblin
Summary: Hermione Granger has always had a logical mind, to her everything could add up as simply as one plus one, once you figure out the formula. The problem was, Ron had left her and Harry and neither of them knew how to deal with the change in this equation.


**_AN: Hi everyone, this is my first ever one shot and I thought I would give it a go with my favourite book series Harry Potter. This is set after chapter 15 in Deathly Hallows when Ron leaves Harry and Hermione on the Horcrux hunt. Its just a little drabble about what could have happened between Hermione and Harry when Ron left, it doesn't follow the book exactly to the point but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) i'm just borrowing JK's characters for a bit!_**

 ** _-Shadowgoblin_**

He had just left, she thought her lower lip trembling. He had left them just like that. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes with all the pain and hurt of that man Hermione thought Ron was. She wasn't sure if it was the loss of his familiar almost homelike presence that made him leaving hurt or whether it was his easygoing personality and the way he could lighten the seemingly dark depressing days with a few words. That was until he starting picking fights with them this last week until, finally, it spiralled out of control and Ron and Harry blew up. Thinking about it for a moment Hermione was sure it was the loss of his familiar presence that hurt the most. It was the idea that he reminded her of Hogwarts, of his family and friends that kept both her and Harry going and reminded them what they were fighting for.

Looking at Harry she watched as he ran the back of his hand over his eyes and then through his hair in frustration. He wasn't coping, not at all and with Ron leaving it could be enough to tip him over the edge. Ron had said the words not even Malfoy had dare say to Harry; that he had no family. Ron had hurt Harry more than he would ever let on but she could see the hurt in his eyes spreading through his body like a poison as he went rigid with hurt and anger. The look on Harry's face said it all and it made her stomach churn and she knew then, that she wasn't sure she could forgive him.

"Come on Hermione, we need to move. If he gets caught and gives away our location…"

"Ron wouldn't-" she began but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione, he left us! Who knows what Ron will do"

"Ok" Hermione said quickly and walked towards him; she knew with one glance at him that he was just a hurt boy, she didn't know what to say or do so she decided not to say anything. Her silence would be better than another argument. Instead she simply wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug to remind him that she would always be there for him no matter what. After a moment she felt his tense hard muscles relax and he slowly reached up to hug her back. Harry, was an emotionally driven creature and she had seen him through both the good days and the bad but the look on his face as he pulled away from her told her that this was the worst by far.

To Harry in that moment, Ron betrayed him; he had played on his worst fears when he said he had no family, his words dragging up memories of Sirius to the forefront of his mind followed by the onslaught of pain that came with them. With one look at Harry she knew that what he had said hurt worse than any unforgivable.

"It'll be ok Harry" she whispered willing herself to believe her words as much as him. Hermione, not knowing what else to do felt the tears brim over as she felt her best friends comforting arms wrap around her. "Hey, come one Mione" Harry whispered as she stroked her hair "we're stronger than this" nodding into his chest she closed her eyes and held him a little tighter.

"I'm sorry" she blubbered; quickly she pulled away and wiped her eyes on her sleeves, embarrassed at her sudden outburst; it was her job to be the strong one, the logical one and she certainly wasn't going to fall apart over Ronald Weasley walking away from them. Harry needed her to pull herself together and fast before someone found them. It was time to move again. "You're right, we need to move, it'll be dark soon" she whispered. Gathering up their things quickly she checked around to make sure their wasn't a single trace of them and took Harry's arm along with their belongings. "Are you ok to apperate us both?"

"Yes" Hermione replied, trying not to snap at Harry in annoyance at the question he had asked her, but if she was being honest with herself she didn't really know if she was. Shoving all that had happened to the back of her mind she took a deep breath and wrapped one hand around her bag and the other around Harry's arm. "Lets get out of here" she said before she quickly before she focused on side-long apparation, it would do neither of them any good if she splinched them both now.

The first words that came out of her mouth as she looked at Harry was to ask if he was ok. He simply nodded and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked as he looked around on shaky legs. Harry had never been a fan of apparation, and he partially disliked side long even now he still disliked it. "The Forest of Dean, I came here as a child. We'll be safe here for a couple of days while we regroup"

Nodding Harry went to get the tent out and started putting it up, he trusted Hermione and if she said it was safe then they were as safe as they could be with Voldemort and his followers hunting them down. Hermione started collecting wood for a fire in the small clearing they had situated themselves in though she never strayed far and always kept glancing at Harry out of the corner of her eye. Once she had enough to form a small pile she dropped in on the floor outside the tent. "Diner?" she asked politely but he shook his head, clearly she wasn't the only one who couldn't eat when she was upset. With a quick flick of her wand she quickly levitated the wood into the tent into a small pile to use later. From the look of the whether it would rain soon and they had learnt the hard way about trying to light a fire on wet wood. Harry was sitting in the middle of the floor staring into space and without much thought Hermione quickly joined him; just when Hermione had resigned herself to an evening of silence Harry turned to her "Hermione, why didn't you leave with Ron?"

Startled by the question she blinked questioningly at him trying to order her answer in just the right way knowing that Harry was feeling venerable and saying the wrong thing could make matters entirely worse. "Harry" she whispered quietly and slid along the floor to sit next to him leaning her head on his shoulders, "because I believe in you and I believe you're doing the right thing, that's why I stayed"

For a long time he sat there contemplating her answer, he never replied or acknowledged her but Hermione knew it wasn't personal; what had happened would take a few days for them both to process. Shuffling closer to Hermione, Harry looked down at her and smiled slightly. They had both had to grow up so fast, in a way he felt responsible for it, but in another he blamed Voldemort with a burning hatred for robbing them of their youth.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket he pointed it at the radio and cast a quick spell; the music started to fill the small space bringing a small smile to Hermione's pale washed out face. "Come on" he said, flashing a boyish grin he knew she couldn't refuse, "we both need cheering up" standing up he held out his hand. "Oh, alright then" she replied as she took his hand. Clumsily his hands sat at her waist as they swayed in time to the old music. Moving his hand to hers he spun her around, both of them stumbling around, Hermione let out a small laugh at she looked at Harry trying to spin her around again as he took a step back nearly falling over. "I've missed that noise" he whispered to her as he pulled her back to his body. Loose strands of his ever messy hair fell into his eyes, without thinking Hermione brushed them aside, blushing slightly at her thoughtless action.

Outside the rain was beginning to fall slowly getting louder and louder on the top and side of the tent, Hermione thanked her lucky stars that Harry had been able to put the tent up on his own. She wasn't sure she would be much help and the thought of sleeping outside in the rain made her shiver. "Cold?" he asked concerned but she shook her head, still stepping clumsily in time with the music. Their shadows danced along the walls in the limited light, despite the situation, the pair were able to find comfort in each other touch.

Looking at Harry's eyes she could see why James fell in love with Lily's eyes, it was the startling vibrant shade of green set in the same almond shape as her son's that made her heart thud in her ears. Leaning closer to Harry she could smell the faint smell of freshly mown grass despite the dirt and grime that covered them both from weeks on the run. She felt Harry pull her closer, a slight frown of indecision on his face as he looked at her, his hands slowly moving up her back as their bodies seemed to hold together. Moving her hands from his arms she wrapped them around his neck pulling them even closer together. Slowly she tilted her head to the side, mesmerised by her best friends eyes. She could feel his breath on her cheek and the sound of the music faded away, whether it was the intimate moment that made her stop listening or the music actually stopping she couldn't be sure as she glanced up at Harry.

Slowly his head moved closer to hers, lowering it towards her until his smooth lips met hers, Hermione's eyes fluttered as sensations of pleasure washed over her. A low moan escaped her lips, the thudding of her own heart beat thundered in her ears as she moved her lips across his drawing her tongue over his lower lip she felt a satisfied smile tug at the edges of her face when Harry too let out a loud moan. She threaded her fingers through his thick, messy hair pulling him even closer to her as he tugged on the ends of her long curls. The slight hint of spear mint toothpaste washed over her tongue as he deepened the kiss.

Slowly, unwillingly she pulled away from Harry, resting her forehead on his, her breathing erratic. "Well" he said shyly "thats not exactly how I thought this evening was going to go" Hermione chuckled in agreement. Harry suddenly stiffened in her arms and when she looked at him he was giving her the same look he gave Dumbledore when he asked if he wanted to go to Sirius's grave.

It was a look of pure fear of abandonment; there was no doubt in her mind that his fear had been a product of his absent parents in his life. The way he looked at her it was as if he expected her to leave him. Harry in that moment felt like his soul was bare for all to see, but he hated that feeling of vulnerability that came with it but he couldn't stop it as it flowed over him in waves. "Hey" Hermione said kindly brushing away the strands of hair that fell in his eyes, "we'll be all right Harry"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, "I shouldn't have done that. We're both upset…"

"Well" Hermione said just as quietly "i'm not sorry" and then she kissed him on the cheek, "i'm not sorry at all. Who cares if we kissed because we're upset; it isn't like its anyone else business how we're dealing with this war"

Harry smiled slightly, the feeling of vulnerability and abandonment lifting at Hermione's words, with one look at her he knew they would be ok; they would figure out what to do about the Horcrux's. He knew that they would find a way, they always had despite the odds and this time wasn't any different. "It's quite without him here" he said quietly and looked down at his feet. She nodded in agreement though she couldn't bring herself to make eye contract. "I'm tired" she whispered "Harry, would you stay with me, just to sleep I mean. I don't want to be alone tonight." A hot blush stung her cheeks at her admission, despite her embarrassment she didn't take her words back.

"Of course Mione" Harry replied with ease; he knew enough of his own mind to know he didn't want to face the darkness or silence that came only when he was alone either.

Quietly the pair grabbed the small pillows and blankets and laid down on the hard floor. Wrapping his arms around Hermione he buried his face in her hair; immediately he recognised the smell from the potion they had brewed in class once called Amortentia; the strongest love potion in the world if he was remembering correctly. Hermione snuggled up to him in his arms and Harry, despite everything that was going on felt an odd sort of peace. For now he felt as if everything could be put on hold, and just for tonight he could forget about saving the world.

Smiling he pulled Hermione closer to him, "I kind of think I love you Mione" he whispered in her ear.

Turning her head around Hermione smiled, "I kind of think I love you to Harry" she whispered in return and kissed him gently on the cheek. With a flick of her wand she turned the lights off and let her mind wander freely, for the first time in a while she let herself forget her responsibilities and just let Harry hold her in the knowledge that whatever came for them the next day they would be ready for it. They would be ready to face it with a renewed determination; they would be stronger for the heartache of today.

 **Ok so the ending was a little corny but I hope you liked it anyway, I would love to hear what you all think! I tried really hard to create something that was realistic to the HP world and I hope you like it! I really like Harmony fanfictions but as of late have been quite a fan of Hermione/Charlie W., Harry/Draco and Hermione/Draco. A friend of mine recommended Hermione/Fred W. so might have a look on fan fiction and see what I can find. Any recommendations would be awesome! -Shadowgoblin**


End file.
